Souvenir en eau trouble
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Après Chimera, Helen se retrouve seule pour réfléchir. Quelles anciennes blessures Adam a-t-il réouvert en elle! Et qui peut la sauver!


Bonjour tout le monde! En attendant la publication du chapitre 36 de ma longue fic, je publie un autre OS, portant sur Ashley, le Teslen et...vous verrez x) Cet épisode est post-Chimera, donc spoilers oblige, même si ils ne sont que mineurs. Donc ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 4, je vous avertis! Aucun lemon, tout est en règle(_**qui a dit qu'il voulait une fic sur la mort de**_** John?**), la série ne m'appartient évidemment pas(sinon Teslen, Teslen, et Teslen à volonté! Pas trop quand même, et surtout il y aurait une saison 5, une saison 6, un film, une saison 7 et assez de suite^^)

J'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite à présent une **EXCELLENTE LECTURE**!

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Helen gagna la direction de sa chambre, un fin sourires aux lèvres. Avoir passé la fin de la journée avec Nikola lui avait remonté le moral, ou du moins assez pour qu'elle se sente apte à s'endormir heureuse, quelque peu apaisée. La bicentenaire fit couler un bon bain dans sa baignoire, dès qu'elle fut dans ses appartements privés, et commença à se déshabiller. Elle vit, dans un reflet de son miroir, une petite marque rouge sur sa joue gauche…la gifle que lui avait administré Adam dans le Sanctuaire virtuel. Rien qu'en s'en rappelant, le cœur de la femme rata un battement. Elle repensa à…

-Ashley, murmura-t-elle doucement, en regardant le miroir, croyant voir sa fille derrière elle. _« Ce n'est pas réel. »_

La bicentenaire ferma ses beaux yeux azur à la lueur totalement absente de joie. Le visage de sa fille ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire ! Mais elle rouvrit ses yeux, le fantôme d'Ashley, semblant la hanter à jamais, disparaissant avec. Les larmes furent retenues, Helen devait rester forte. Elle se débarrassa du reste de vêtements que son corps abîmé par les batailles portait encore. Elle trouva le chemin de la baignoire, et se glissa dans l'eau. Rapidement détendue, elle s'y endormit, le liquide transparent, ainsi que les bulles, ayant eu raison de sa souffrance physique.

_**25 Décembre 1994 au Sanctuaire**_

_Une petite blonde se fit voir dans le champ de vision d'un petit garçon timide, Henry, qui cria et courut le plus vite qu'il put afin d'échapper à la prochaine tornade qui arrivait. Le pauvre petit loup garou, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, trottina rapidement vers le bureau de Magnus, mais dut faire demi-tour ! Il finit par se diriger vers la grande cuisine, et heurta soudainement quelqu'un. Levant le regard vers cette personne, il déglutit :_

_-Pardon doc…, s'excusa-t-il piteusement, baissant la tête._

_Le jeune Henry avait l'air impressionné par cette grande femme brune qui l'avait recueilli il y a bien des années, alors qu'il était seul avec sa famille, dans un coin sauvage. Mais il était surtout timide, et garda la tête baissée, laissant s'échapper de petits souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Le visage dudit doc se retrouva illuminé d'un sourire. Ses mains remontèrent tendrement la tête du jeune._

_-Ne sois pas aussi timide, Henry. Et s'il te plaît, arrêtes de t'excuser sans cesse et viens plutôt aider Ashley à…où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle alors, de l'inquiétude perçant dans la voix de la Victorienne._

_Henry s'apprêta à répondre, quand d'un coup il vit une tornade blonde lui foncer dessus ? Le jeune garçon de 10 ans et quelques, un an d'écart avec Ashley donc, cria et essaya d'échapper à ce monstre sadique aux cheveux dorés ! Ledit monstre s'arrêta en voyant le doux sourire de sa mère._

_-Quoi m'man ?_

_-Oh rien, petite Ashley._

_-Je ne suis PAS petite d'abord ! grogna la jeune fille à peine pubère._

_-Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu es MA petite ! corrigea sa mère, voulant faire sourire sa fille, qui depuis quelques temps n'avait pas le temps de sourire à cause des missions en Angleterre…_

_-J'ai 11 ans ! lui rétorqua la voix d'Ashley._

_-Je croyais qu'elle en avait que 6, plaisanta Henry avant d'éviter un joli ouragan._

_Helen laissa les deux jeunes gens s'amuser, et en profita pour les admirer se chamailler, tel des frères et sœurs en quête de petite bataille fraternelle. La violence d'Ashley lui rappelait son ancien amour et père de sa fille, John. Mais l'arrogance du geek apprenti lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre…elle n'osa pas penser plus à ces deux personnes de son passé. Soupirant de nostalgie, Helen finit par se re-concentrer en voyant le regard inquiet de son ami et majordome. Se rendant compte de l'heure, ce dernier lui fit remarquer que le repas était prêt ! Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, très spécial même ! Car c'était Noel !Tous avaient hâte, les phénomènes, tout comme les enfants avaient hâte de recevoir leurs cadeaux, et James venait. James Watson, accompagné de son jeune second, un londonien nommé Declan…qui plaisait à Ashley. Ce qui amusait tout le monde, sauf les deux principaux intéressés ! Declan était un peu trop vieux selon Henry, et surtout un peu trop anglais. Ce fut dans un sourire qu'Helen remercia Bigfoot, venant de se remémorer de tout cela ! Elle invita les enfants à venir près d'elle, alors que son fidèle ami allait préparer le reste._

_-Henry, Ash, venez dans le grand salon ! C'est bientôt l'heure de souper._

_-Et les cadeaux ? cria, toute excitée, la petite Ashley déjà très téméraire._

_-Oui, ma puce, nous allons les ouvrir ensemble, sourit Helen en réponse._

_Ashley, toute heureuse, vint dans les bras de sa mère et s'y blottit le plus qu'elle put. Ces petits calins lui manquaient, d'ordinaire sa mère était froide, même avec elle…c'était si rare qu'elles soient toutes les deux ensemble, en plus ! Soit Ashley était en mission, soit c'était sa mère. Ou alors Helen n'avait pas le temps, trop occupée avec ses autres enfants, à savoir les phénomènes qui avaient volé la vedette à **SA VRAIE** fille !_

_-Je t'aime ma petite Ash._

_La Ash en question sortit de ses pensées jalouses, et laissa couler quelques petites larmes de joie, les paroles de sa mère la touchaient…malgré son âge et la carapace qu'elle s'était construite. Henry, quant à lui, resta en retrait, puis sentit des bras maternels l'entourer. Helen. Il faisait partie de sa famille maintenant !_

_**Retour dans le présent, au Sanctuaire**_

Helen revint à la réalité, elle n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus…elle étouffait et ne pouvait plus respirer ! La pauvre femme ne sentit plus son corps, ni de surface plate sur laquelle elle pouvait s'être posée. Dans un effort presque surhumain, elle ouvrit les yeux et sa vue se troubla instantanément. Elle ne voyait que flou. La bicentenaire paniqua et n'arriva plus à penser clairement. Ses muscles se relachèrent doucement, mais sûrement. Une forme noire se fit alors voir par une Helen paralysée. Celle-ci se sentit poussée hors de quelque chose, de l'eau ! La brune prit un grand bol d'air et réussit à demander :

-N…Nik…Nikola ?

-Ne dis plus rien Helen ! Tu as failli mourir ! Ne parle plus, il faut que tu reprennes ta respiration ! s'inquiéta-t-il.

Nikola tenta d'aider Helen ! Il vérifia son pouls, il était faible ! La femme était trempée et nue devant lui, et lui avait des questions pour elle ! Comment avait-elle fait pour se noyer _**DANS SA BAIGNOIRE ?**_ Avait-elle tenté de se suicider ? Avant de devenir totalement fou avec toutes ces questions en tête, le serbe prit la femme nue dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il lui posa alors la question qui le tourmentait :

-Comment as-tu fait pour te noyer ici ?

-Je…je me suis endormie, répondit-elle, le souffle encore faible.

-Oh…tu arrives à mieux respirer, ou peut être veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? questionna-t-il, inquiet, et cherchant à aider son amie.

-Non…merci Nikola…tu peux me…passer un peignoir…ou une serviette…s'il te plaît ? haleta-t-elle, cherchant à récupérer un peu sa respiration.

Son deuxième vœu fut excausé, son souffle revint à la normale après quelques minutes de souffrance intérieure et extérieure ! Tandis que Nikola, surpris par la soudaine timidité de sa meilleure amie, retira sa chemise, et la mit sur Helen, l'aidant à la boutonner. Son regard resta cependant _**UNIQUEMENT**_ sur le visage de sa douce amie, il savait qu'elle était pudique en général, et ne désirait pas la gêner cette fois. Ce n'était de toute manière pas le moment, selon lui, de jouer les arrogants. La petite voix d'Helen le remercia, il n'en fut que plus étonné. Le génie repensa alors à l'événement qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, dans le Sanctuaire virtuel, avec Adam comme geolier fou ! Et se souvint tout particulièrement des 'tortures' mentales qu'avait subi Helen.

-Je me suis rappelé du onzième anniversaire d'Ashley, avoua en un murmure la Victorienne, comme si elle avait honte.

-C'est à cause de Worth, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'il te l'a rappelé là bas que tu repenses si violemment à elle ?

-Violemment ?

-Tu as failli mourir !

-Oui, certes, fit-elle, telle une personne ne se préoccupant pas de sa presque mort !

Ce qui ébahit Nikola ! Helen avait tellement changé, elle voulait mourir, il le savait, mais il savait surtout qu'elle ne mourrait pas d'elle-même, elle l'avait promis ! Ou alors elle avait menti, et cette noyade involontaire l'avait finalement fait cédé !

-J'avais réussi à calmer ma peine et mon désespoir, et Adam a tout détruit ! confia-t-elle, sa voix tremblant de nouveau.

Le serbe ne put que la regarder, il aurait tant aimé l'aider, la consoler, mais Helen refusait le moindre contact avec lui, malgré leur belle soirée ensemble, il avait alors cru qu'elle lui avait laissé une chance, mais il s'était trompé une fois encore. Ces souvenirs firent remonter sa rage, mais il ne devait en aucun cas le divulguer à Helen, il le ferait plus tard, là elle avait besoin de lui ! C'est ainsi qu'il décida de venir l'entourer de ses bras. Cette dernière fut surprise, et plus encore quand son ami vint se coucher près d'elle sans gestes brusques. Elle plongea son regard encore troublé dans celui de son sauveur, mais n'y vit aucune trace d'arrogance, de moquerie, d'envie de lui faire du mal ou de profiter de la situation. Non. Il n'y avait que de la douceur, l'envie de l'aider, de la consoler, de la réconforter, et d'être là pour elle, avec elle, contre elle…elle oublia bien vite que cette nuit, elle avait failli y passer pour toujours.

Helen voulait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, avec Nikola, mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec lui !

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Nikola ?

-Hm ? questionna-t-il, ne sachant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Pourquoi ce comportement ? Tu as changé…

-Tout comme toi ! fit-il remarquer.

-Ne changes pas de sujet je te prie. D'ordinaire tu aurais profité, abusé de la situation, tu aurais tenté de me mettre dans ton lit…

-Mais nous sommes dans un lit en plus ! protesta-t-il faussement, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il cachait ses véritables sentiments.

Ainsi Helen pensait qu'il ne voulait d'elle que pour ça…c'était désolant, selon son génie et son égo, qu'une femme telle que la grande et brillante Helen Magnus croit qu'il ne voulait être près d'elle que pour le sexe !

-Tu voulais coucher avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Tu serais capable de profiter de ma faiblesse pour faire ce que tu veux. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Ne crois pas que je suis ici juste pour te 'mettre dans mon lit', comme tu dis. Je ne suis pas John, et suis loin d'être comme lui ! se vexa-t-il.

Helen n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, et se demanda si Tesla avait vraiment changé, il semblait si sûr, il voulait apparemment défendre son point de vue, son avis…et elle le croyait, non pas grâce à sa tête d'ange sexy et arrogante, mais plutôt par son regard sincère et amoureux. _**AMOUREUX ?**_

-Nikola ?

-Oui, Helen ?

-Je…merci de m'avoir sauvé. Tu aurais pu me laisser ainsi.

-Ca fait beaucoup de 'aurais' pour aujourd'hui, non ? Repose-toi ma belle, endors-toi, tu as besoin de repos.

-Elle va revenir, dit-elle, lui coupant la parole.

-Qui va revenir ? interrogea-t-il.

-Elle, fut la courte réponse d'une Helen paniquée.

Vraisemblablement, ce Worth était parvenu à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Nikola jura de venger sa plus que meilleure amie ! Elle avait un honneur, et cet honneur avait été bafouillé par le plus fou qui était sur cette terre ! Quoique…Druitt était bien plus fou, d'après le vampire…

-Dis-moi de qui il s'agit, s'il te plaît.

-Ashley.

-Ta fille ?

-Son fantôme, elle revient me hanter à chaque fois, elle refuse de me laisser en paix ! Je suis maudite…pourquoi ne veut-elle pas s'en aller ? Elle veut me punir pour tout ce que je lui ai fais subir, pleura la femme.

Nikola la laissa faire, mais tenta de la réconforter, ses bras se refermant de nouveau sur elle.

-Ma fille veut que je meurs aussi, elle veut se venger, je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère !

-Si ! Bien sûr que tu es une bonne mère, tu ne dois pas croire qu'elle veut se venger !

Il tenta encore de la rassurer, ce qui finit par fonctionner ! Croyant qu'Helen s'était endormie, Nikola sourit, et déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de quitter ses bras. Mais hélas il était sous elle, et se retrouva coincé. Décidant de rester près d'elle, le serbe s'allongea plus confortablement, afin qu'Helen puisse se reposer sur lui. Il remonta la couverture pour eux deux, heureux d'être contre elle, avec elle. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et sombrait dans le sommeil, il sentit un contact sur ses lèvres. Un doux contact, un doux baiser.

_**FIN**_

* * *

J'espère que les personnages n'ont pas trop été OOC, je ne suis pas habituée à les mettre dans ces situations(mais promis, je vais m'améliorer et en faire d'autres!) A bientôt^^


End file.
